A Visit to Remember
by Suparmed
Summary: 10 years on Legolas and Gimli come to the shire to surprise their friends but other things are brewing that threaten the safety of the hobbits!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riding up the winding road at a steady pace, with the bright morning sun shinning on his face, the elf couldn't help but smile. The fellowship of nine companions that had formed long ago in Rivendell was broken and he had not seen some of his friends for some time. He couldn't wait to see them again.

The elf heard a grumble from behind him and caught his companion muttering something.

"What was that you said Gimli?" asked Legolas.

"I said would it kill them to make some nice stone halls and grand houses instead of holes in the earth, most uncivilised" Gimli answered

"You know some might say that dwarves live in the ground! You dig holes also, do you not?"

"No, we build in mountain and make great halls out of stone, these look more like burrows to me!" Legolas just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the dwarf. He had hoped that their travels together would have widened the dwarfs narrow mind. It had clearly not.

"Gimli do please be polite, they are our friends and we have not seen them in 10 years!"

"Of course I'll be polite when I'm I ever not?"

Legolas laughed at that comment thinking back to so many meetings that had made him cringe when Gimli was being 'polite'. One such meeting including his father Thranduil king of Mirkwood. Gimli had laughed hysterically at Legolas when he had come down in his prince attire complete with silver leaf headband. Gimli had offered Legolas his arm and said "You look stunning m'lady!" Legolas had buried his head in his hands. Thranduil was not impressed, not being used to the dwarfs sense of humour. So they had said farewell to Mirkwood and continued on west through the high pass of the misty mountains deciding on a location. They had both agreed that it had been far to long since they had last seen a hobbit. They knew of course that Frodo had passed over the sea's with Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel. All the ring bearers, but there was still Sam, Merry and Pippin.

The two travellers came to the Brandywine Bridge at about midday. Along the road to Hobbiton they were greeted by scornful looks and suspicious glares. Hobbits peeped out of their round doors at the two, hurriedly closing them if their stare was met by either elf or dwarf.

"You'd think they had never seen our kind before" Gimli mused.

"Maybe they haven't" Legolas stated "I must admit before we met our friends Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin I had never set eyes upon a hobbit. I had read about them of course but their kind tend to keep to themselves"

"Well I wish they would stop staring, its making me feel uncomfortable"

Legolas chuckled. "Maybe they are just in awe of your splendid beard dear Gimli"

Gimli growled in answer.

Bagend was a magnificent sight, the large hobbit hole Rose above the rest and its gardens flourished like no other. The smell of summer was in the air, the pollen from so many different flowers creating a blissful aroma.

Legolas and Gimli finally dismounted and made their way up the garden path. Legolas knocked lightly on the green door. They were greeted by a small brown haired hobbit that barely passed the elf's knee.

"Hello there little one is your father home?" Gimli said leaning his face down closer to the little hobbit. She squeaked and ran back in the house slamming the door.

"I think you scared her" Legolas laughed. He knocked on the door again and this time was greated by a fair maiden hobbit. Legolas bowed his head to the women and said. "We are looking for master Samwise Gamgee. We were companions of his awhile back"

Rose Cotton-Gamgee was quite taken back by the pair. A fair and handsome golden haired elf in the company of a rough heavely bearded dwarf. She had seen elves before on the borders of the shire but the dwarf was a first for her.

"He is not home at present, he is at the office would you like me to tell you where it is or would you like to come inside and wait for him to return although I'm not sure how long he'll be."

"We have travelled far and are eager to see him again do you think he will mind being bothered at work? Asked Gimli.

"I shouldn't think so especially if you were his companions, he told me about you all but I must admit I'm at a lose for your names" She said.

"I do beg your pardon madame it seems in our hast we forgot our manors, I am Legolas Thranduilion of the woodland relm and this is Gimli son of Gloin, at your service."

After getting directions from who they presumed was Sam's wife they headed in the direction of the mayors office.

"Well what do you know! It seems our little friend is not doing to badly for himself, mayor!" Gimli chuckled.

"Not bad indeed, a nice house, wife and child too, does not get much better, I am glad for him after all that he has been through he has been to hell and back almost literally" the elf sighed. They came to the small hole in the bank that was the mayors office and entered, the sight before them made both of them grin.

Sam was sat behind a small desk half hidden in piles of paper. "I'll be right with you" he said without looking up from what he was writing.

"Well we have waited over 10 years to see you, another few minutes won't harm us" Legolas said laughing.

The minute the elf's musical voice had reached Sam's ears his head shot up, he jumped up from behind his desk, scattering papers everywhere in his hurry, and ran over to them.

"_Vedai melanin! _(Hello my friends) I can't believe I'm seeing you two again after all this time!" Sam shrieked.

Legolas grinned at the hobbit. "_Mae govannen _(Well met) Sam I see you have been working on your elvish! _Elen sila lumenn omentielvo! _(A star shines on the hour of our meeting)_"_

Sam blushed and looked down. "I haven't been working that hard master Legolas sorry"

"No need to apologise Sam seeing you again fit and healthy is good enough!" Legolas laughed.

"Gimli my old friend you have not told me how you are! It is truly great to see you again" Sam said turning to the dwarf and grasping his hand shaking it enthusiastically.

"Firstly I am not so old! So enough of that! And secondly you did not ask how I was!" The dwarf said with an angry voice. He held a sturn face for about 5 seconds making Sam blush an even darker shad of red, before barking his mad laugh and pulling the hobbit into a back crunching hug.

"I am fine laddie! How about you?" He said releasing the poor hobbit who struggled for breath.

"I can't complain, life has been good since returning home, well all but poor mister Frodo leaving I do wish he could have stayed" Sam said sadly.

"Yes I should have liked to have seen that dear hobbit one last time" Said Gimli.

"We may yet Gimli, the future is never clear" Legolas grinned.

"Well!" Said Sam snapping himself out of his sorrow and rubbing his hand together. "We must celebrate your arrival fitfully, it is not everyday that The Shire has such guests as an Elven Prince and a Dwarf Lord! We shall feast in your honour and make your visit one to remember! I will send messages to Merry and Pippin to come to Hobbiton with all hast, then you can surprise them as you did me" he laughed gesturing to the paper strewn floor.

"Yes we did make you jump rather high" Gimli laughed. "before you start the feast making why don't Legolas and I help with the mess we caused!" The three friends set about cleaning up the room and stacking the papers back on the desk, with light hearts and broad grins. Little did they know something grew closer that would weigh down their hearts and swipe away their grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The messages were sent and it wasn't long before the sound of two ponies racing up to Bag End was heard. Merry nad Pippin leaped up the path to the front door with anxious looks at one another, they feared the worst. All that the messages had said was to ride to Bag End with all speed. Before they could knock the door was opened and wide grins of two faces they had not expected greeted them. The dwarf and elf stood in the door way, Legolas was bending down some what to see out the door, the two laughed at the surprised and happy faces that the two hobbits wore.

"Gimli? Legolas? Is it really you?" Pippin said in shock.

"Unless we have twins then yes it is us" Laughed Gimli. The four friends embraced then went inside for some pipe weed and the exchange of stories.

Legolas and Gimli sat and listened as the hobbits told them how there lives had changed since returning from the war of the ring. Merry told them that he was now master of Buckland and was named the magnificent. Pippin was now the Thain of Tuckborough he was married and had a 4 year old son called Faramir. Sam told them of his wife Rose whom they had met, his two daughters Elanor and Goldilocks and a third child was on its way. He told them that it had been Goldilocks who Gimli had scared away. The little hobbit child was much bolder now she saw her dad was friends with the scary creature and showed much delight in pulling at the dwarfs beard and hair, much to Legolas's amusement. They also were introduced to Elanor who was much older than her sister and although she did not harass them physically she stared intently at each in turn a look of awe on her face. Her father had told her about the different races of middle earth but she had never seen any but humans and hobbits.

Sam had soon made all the arrangements for the party, it was not to be a large ordeal but a small feast in Bag End with the five friends and their family. The finest wine, food and pipe weed in all The Shire was brought. Pippin summoned his wife Diamond of Longcleaves and their son from their home in Tuckborough to meet his friends. The little four year old boy was just as fascinated at the two strangers as Goldilocks had been but to Gimlis amuzment he was more interested in Legolas's long blond braids then the dwarfs beard. "Not so funny now is it elf!" Gimli chuckled. Legolas just frowned. Faramir had a firm grip on the elf's hair and was not letting go.

News soon got around that Bag End was going to be host to a feast and very soon hobbits were swarming around Sam's home like bee's at a honey pot. Gimli laughed at the sight. "It looks like we are more popular then I thought"

"Don't flatter yourself Gimli" Pippin laughed. "I'm afraid it is not you that they have come for but rather the food and drink!"

"Hmph" was all Gimli said but was cheered up to see that his elven friend had still not managed to dislodge the hobbit child.

Sam was soon forced against his wishes to move the party to his beloved garden and order in more food and drink.

As the sun set on The Shire the air was full of merry hobbit voices, singing and laughing. The five friends sat at a table together looking out at the sight. Legolas had finally been able to dislodge Faramir after the little one had fallen asleep and was taken by his mother inside.

"Well this certainly is a party" Gimli grinned as a rather drunk hobbit stumbled past. "You hobbits sure know how to have a good time, however I do wish you could see a dwarf celebration now that is a sight to see"

"It most definetly is!" Legolas laughed. Remembering all to well the last dwarven celebration had had been too. "I do recall that I managed to win every one of your little drinking games my dear dwarf"

"Aye well laddie it was not a fair game with you and your elven abilities!" Gimli snorted.

"It still suprises me after all this time that you insist on calling me laddie even though I have pointed out on several occasions just how much older than you I am!" Legolas laughed.

"Old habits die hard" the dwarf said simply.

"You haven't yet told us what you two have been up too" Pippin inquired.

"Well for the most part we've been in Gondor and Ithilien with Aragorn and Faramir, helping them restore the beauty of the cities. You should see the magnificent new stone work my people have helped create in Osgiliath" Gimli explained.

"The gardens are also a sight to behold, the magic of my folk has been woven into them and they blossom wondrously now, they should stay green and beautiful for long years to come" Continued Legolas. "The rest of our time was mainly travelling. We explored the glittering caves at helms deep a bit more and then went on to Fangorn, where we bumped into Treebeard and spend a day with him as he told us about his forest and how Isengard was coming along. After that Gimli took me to Erebor to meet his kin, although I must say they were not to pleased at meeting me"

"My father was about as pleased at meeting you as yours was at meeting me so lets not go there!" Gimli snapped.

"It may not have seemed like he liked you at first but did he not name you elf-friend as we departed?" Legolas inquired raising his eyebrow "I did not hear anyone calling me dwarf-friend!"

"Your father may have named me that but to my ears it sounded said with a heavy heart!" Argued Gimli.

"Maybe he was just sad to see you go" Put in Merry.

All but Gimli laughed at this.

"Do you think they all know what they're celebrating?" Sam said jesturing to all the hobbits messing up his garden.

"I doubt it they only came for the food and drink, maybe we should tell them!?" Merry suggested. Before anyone could stop him he was on his feet and calling a hush.

"My dear friends! I must thank you for coming but I have not yet had a chance to introduce you to the people for whom this feast was in honour, I bid you give a large and heartfelt welcome to Gimli son of Gloin a lord among the dwarves and Legolas prince of Mirkwood!" There was scattered applause and the odd drunken cheer none of the hobbits really paying heed to their distinguished guests, in fact all the announcement seemed to do was increase the number of confused or curious stares the two were getting. Merry sat down again and sighed.

"Well that's about as much a welcome as you're going to get out of that lot I'm afraid, they don't take to much to outlandish folk" He said glumly.

"Not to worry I'm sure we'll survive without their approval" Gimli said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CLASH! Iron axe smashed onto the steel shield of a goblin as a furious fight broke out. The dwarves were taking back Moria. Now that the shadow in the east had been destroyed they knew they could do it. The dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf echoed with war cries and loud crashes for nearly 2 hours before the dwarves were finally able to drive the goblins back towards the western entrance, which had been recently excavated. They killed as many of the fleeing goblins as they could but a fair number managed to escape into the night and flee towards the river Bruinen. A cry of glee rang through all the dark places of Moria as the dwarves began to cheer "Victory! We have victory!"

They wasted no time in clearing away the bodies of the fallen. The orcs they pilled outside and burnt and their fallen comrades were placed in a large grave and a mound erected over the top, later a statue was added to commemorate them. Drunk from victory the dwarves gave no heed as to where the escaped goblins would go or what terror they could do.

* * *

The goblin chieftain lead his men swiftly towards the weather hills. They had been travelling for nearly 4 days as fast as they could with only brief pauses. They had to find a new place to dwell, but that would not be easy now that their leader Souron had fallen Middle Earth was crawling with their enemies.

They came to a halt at the foot of the old watchtower of Amon Sul, it was then that the warg scouts came running back. They had been ordered to find a deserted path through the lost realm of Arnor so that they could safely reach the Ered Luin Mountains were no one dwelt. Nurin the lead scout came riding upto Grishto the chief.

"Chief! We have looked far and can't find a safe pass, the dwarves of the blue mountains patrol the south of the land they call The Shire and to the North there are many men and lots of activity, there is no safe road" He said.

Grishta was silent for awhile as though weighing up his options. "What about through The Shire? What sort of creatures dwell there?"

"Small hole dwellers called half-lings"

"How many?" Asked the chief.

"I'm not sure some thousand probably, it's a big place"

"Well we have a thousand strong goblins here we could probably force our way through! These shire rats will not be as strong as dwarves or men! It is our only option"

"What if news got to the men or dwarves about what we were planning to do?"

"We will have to be cautious and travel at night, we can only hope that they don't come near The Shire"

"That may be to late" Nurin said reluctantly "We were spotted not far from here as we rode back, I shot at the man but don't think I killed him only his horse, I think he glimpsed the army and-" Nurin never got to finish his sentenceas Grishta brought his blade up and swipped Nurins head clean off his shoulders.

He then set about growling orders at everyone to get moving they now had no time to rest. "We must move quickly!" He yelled at the host of goblins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Legolas and Gimli stayed with their hobbit friends for 4 days before deciding it was time to depart. They had been given the grand tour of The Shire, much to the dislike of most of its other inhabitants. They had seen Buckland and Tookborough and had even taken a short trip to the grey havens which Legolas in particular found fascinating, he could feel the vast elven history in the place and its walls still held the joy of when the place was inhabited despite it having been deserted for years.

"You's don't need to leave so soon! Stay a bit longer!" Sam pleaded. "10 years is a long time not to see somebody and to only stay 4 days, if I had my way I wouldn't let you go for 4 years!"

"I'm sorry Sam but we told Aragorn we would be back within a year to continue to help in Osgiliath there is still much work to be done, we have been gone for 9 months and I promised my father we would stop by on the way back" Legolas said chuckling at Sam's pouting face.

"You did?" Gimli grumbled. "You failed to mention such a thing to me!"

"Yes I'm sorry Gimli it eh….slipped my mind" Legolas said rather unconvincingly.

"Of course it did! Well if we are going by Mirkwood I think we should take a dee-tour and pass by the Iron Hills where I was raised, there are still a great deal of my kinsmen there for you to meet they did not all depart for Erebor"

"Well then we really must be getting on without delay!"

"So be it, I will refresh your supplies and fetch Mr Merry and Mr Pippin to say Farewell"

Arod there old horse of Rohan was once again saddled up and made ready to leave. Legolas helped Gimli up and then leaped up lightly after him. The three hobbits stood at the end of the path leading up to Bag End and said their goodbyes.

"_Diola lle mellonnin Namaarie_" (Thank you my friends Farewell) Said Legolas as he and Gimli rode away down hobbiton road. As they watched their friends disappear around a bend Pippin turned to Sam.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. I only ever learned how to say hello" Sam said sheepishly. Merry and Pippin laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh well, I think its about time for elevensies don't you Sam?" Merry said as they lead him up the path towards Bag Ends kitchen.

* * *

Legolas urged Arod quickly through Hodditon and Bywater and came swiftly to Buckland, he slowed Arod down to a trot as they reached the East Road that ran to Bree and looked around him.

"Do you hear that?" He asked Gimli.

"I hear nothing but the river, I do not have elvish hearing!"

"Someone is approaching, they are stumbling as though injured I think it's coming form the Forest" He said looking intently in the direction of the Old Forest. Gimli loosened his axe in his belt and looked around with narrow eyes.

"I don't think you'll need that, for I do not sense evil"

"Hmm, you still can never be sure" growled the dwarf. Legolas dismounted and headed towards the forest.

"Keep you bow at hand Legolas you don't know whats in that place" Gimli hissed. Legolas rolled his eyes and continued on. The sound was getting louder and soon Gimli could also hear it. As Legolas neared the border of the forest a man came stumbling out and fell at the elf's feet. He had light brown shoulder length hair and wore tatty travel worn clothes he reminded Legolas greatly of Aragorn in his ranger days before he was king.

Legolas quickly bent down and turned the man over, he was very pale and was clearly exhausted but he managed to open his eyes which were dark and piercing.

"what happened to you?" Legolas asked softly.

"I must….. Find….. my captain…he must know" the man said between gasps

"Who is your captain and where is he?"

"N..North of the shire, he must know…we must stop them…..Goblins!….Goblins come!" the man shut his eyes and grasped his upper side. It was then that Legolas noticed the arrow shaft sticking out of the mans skin.

"Your wound needs tending before we do anything!" Legolas said. "Gimli! Fetch the healing herbs and bandages!"

"NO! There is no time, besides my lord is a masterful healer, it is said he can bring anyone back from the brink of death! Please you must help me find him!" the man pleaded.

"Of course but first tell me where the goblins are headed do they come hither?" Legolas asked concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure but it looked l…like they were h…heading towards The Shire, Where are we now? I have been wandering blind for some time a fever has taken most of my ranger abilities" The man gasped.

"Then you are a ranger, I thought as much" Said Gimli as he brought a pack over to the two.

"We are on the borders of Buckland, you came out of the Old forest over there" Legolas answered the mans question. "If you are a ranger then your captain is-" he paused and looked at Gimli confused. "Aragorn" they said together.

"Yes, you know him?" The man asked.

"Of course we know him! He's only the king of Gondor not to mention a close friend of ours! We've known him for countless years!" Gimli said rather to loud.

"What brings him so far west?" Legolas asked flinching at his friends rudeness and began examining the mans wound.

"News got to him that the dwarves were going to take back Moria and he wanted to be here in case the goblins threatened The Shire. Pleases we must find him!" The man said with a renewed sense of urgency.

"We will, tell me how close are the goblins to The Shire?"

"I'm not sure they were near the Weather Hills when I last saw but that was nearly 3 hours ago, if they travel with all speed they will be here at night fall" the man gasped.

"we will help you find Aragorn, but you must let me tend your wound, you cannot travel with it like this and you will be no good to him dead!" Legolas said sternly. The man reluctantly agreed and Legolas went about undoing the mans shirt and examining how deep the arrow had gone, he ran his hand over the mans back and found the tip of the arrow head was sticking out.

"Now that we are no longer strangers tell me what is your name?" The elf asked as he deliberated the best way to remove the arrow.

"Blade some call me, but my right name is Lorindor Son of Hadrid"

"Greeting to you Lorindor although I wish it were under better circumstances, I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and this is Gimli Gloins son" Legolas told him.

"I have heard your names before! King Elessar has often spoken of you both" said Lorindor.

"He has! I hope nothing bad!" Said Gimli gruffly.

Legolas laughed at the dwarf then turned his attention back to Lorindor. "I think the best way for me to remove this is to push it through, it will couse less damage that way. The wound is not serious but we must get this arrow out and get you bandaged up" He picked up a small stick off the ground, cleaned it in some water from his skin an gave it to Lorindor. "Bite down on this" Lorindor did as he was told and braced himself for the pain. Legolas put his hand on top of the arrow shaft and gritted his teeth, he had had this done before and knew how much it hurt. He pushed down quick and hard, cringing at the muffled cry that escaped Lorindors mouth.

"I am sorry son of Hadrid it was the only way to get it out" Legolas apologized.

"You need not say sorry Legolas you are only helping me" he shut his eyes and put his head on the ground panting heavily. Legolas wiped the sweat away that was pouring down Lorindors brow.

While Legolas had been seeing to the arrow Gimli had been busy preparing a fire and some water to boil, in case it was needed. He had been thinking about what Blade had said, if the goblins were so close to the shire then the hobbits needed to be warned, they wouldn't stand a chance if they weren't. He handed the boiling water to Legolas who was pushing down on Blades shoulder to stop the bleeding, he took the water and thanked Gimli. He then crushed the kings foil leaves into the water and bathed the wound before binding it tightly. Already colour was starting to return to the mans face. Lorindor sat up and put a hand on the bandages, they were neatly and professionaly done.

"Either you are a skilled healer or you have done this many times" He remarked. "I feel much better"

Legolas chuckled at distant memories. "When Aragorn was a young ranger he took me on many an adventure and we got hurt countless times! I have lost count at how many arrows I have removed form him! Luckily now he is older and wiser and thinks before he acts! Are you fit to ride Blade?"

"I think I could manage it now, thanks to your healing but my horse was slain by the goblins as I tried to escape"

"Then Arod will take you to Aragorn and Gimli with you, I shall run back to hodditon and warn our friends of the coming danger" Legolas said.

"And why Legolas can I not come with you? If the goblins attack before Aragorn and his men can arrive you will need my help! I do not wish to pull arrows form you!" Growled Gimli.

"My dear dwarf you know I am a swifter runner than you and we are in need of much hast!" Gimli scowled at the implication that he would hold the elf up but reluctantly agreed to the plan and was once more mounted on the white horse this time behind Lorindor. Legolas put both his hands on Arods cheeks and muttered in elvish. "Bear them swiftly and safely my friend" he then stepped back and watched them take off at a tremendous pace, before turning and dashing back across the brandywine bridge and through Buckland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

He sat upon his brown horse proud and tall, the grace of his ancestors radiating off him as he waited for his scouts to report back. He gazed southward wishing he could ride into The Shire and see the shinning smiles of his hobbit friends, perhaps later he told himself there was no time for that now. He had set out from Gondor the moment the dwarves plan had reached his ears he had been greatly worried for his friends and vowed to keep The Shire save if any of the goblins escaped. He had left Faramir to rule in his place, he felt confident that the Stewart would do the job well. A voice calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"My Lord Aragorn! Lorindor approaches but he his not born by the steed Blue Mist but a white horse of the Rhorrirum" Jeveir, a tall fair haired ranger told him. Aragorn turned his horse to the direction that Jevier had showed him. Even from a distance the horse was unmistakable, it was none other than Arod, Legolas and Gimli's horse. He sped his horse on and soon the two drew up beside one another. Aragorn immediately noticed Gimli sitting behind Lorindor.

"What things have passed to bring you two together?" He asked looking at them both curiously. "I would have thought that you and Legolas would have been on your way back to Gondor by now"

"Nay Aragorn not yet, we were departing when we stumbled across Blade here and he told us about the goblins and that you were here" Gimli said.

"So they are heading this way then?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yes there are about a thousand moving west as we speak, I spotted them near weather top, they fired at me and killed Blue Mist but I got away then I managed to get myself tangled in the Old Forest I was lucky to come across your friends" As Lorindor said this his wound sent a fresh surge of pain through his side.

"Are you wounded my friend?" Aragorn asked concern clouding his face.

"It is nothing only minor, I was struck by a goblin arrow but your friend Legolas took care of it for me" Lorindor reassured him.

"Speaking of our dear elf where is he?" The king asked.

"He went to warn the hobbits but insisted I would slow him down!" Gimli huffed.

"Now now Gimli do not sulk I'm sure he meant no offence you know better than anyone how swift and light footed he his, but come you shall ride with us now I have six hundred men waiting to protect The Shire! Let us ride swift and soon!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Legolas ran as quickly as he could, through Frogmorton and Bywater, needless to say he drew many stares from the hobbit residents as he passed. Bag End was soon within his sights once more. He and Gimli had only been gone nearly an hour so he hoped they would all still be there. He leaped over the little gate, receiving many an unimpressed glare and ran up the path to the little green door and knocked loudly.

The door opened and Sam's face broke into a grin when he saw the elf. "Couldn't stay away eh?" he laughed. "Where's Gimli?" he asked looking behind the elf, he could not see the dwarf nor any horse his grin soon grew into a confused stare.

"I have some rather worrying news!" Legolas informed him.

Legolas was relieved to find Merry and Pippin had not yet left and blessed the ridicules number of meals hobbits liked to eat. He quickly explained to the three hobbits all that had happened since he and Gimli had departed.

"Goblins? Coming here?" Pippin asked shocked. "Why?"

"I do not know for certain but they have been driven out of Moria by the dwarves so I presume that they are looking to find somewhere else, somewhere they will not be hunted. I think they are heading for the mountains west of The Shire"

"Well this won't do at all!" Sam exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to prepare! Get everybody ready make sure we are not caught off guard" Merry said beginning to take the lead, he got to his feet and began to pace thinking of a plan.

"Will they fight? The other hobbits I mean?" Legolas asked doubtful.

"They've done it before! And not just that incident 10 years ago, there was the battle of Bywater before that, they will fight to defend their homes I'm sure of it" Merry answered.

"Yes but the battle of Bywater was ages ago and the Saruman incident was only a couple hundred thick men, now we are talking a thousand blood thirsty goblins! I don't know if they could summon the courage" Pippin said glumly.

"Well if there is one thing I have learned about hobbits, its always expect the unexpected" Legolas said smiling. "Now come my friend let us do what we must to protect The Shire." At that moment a female voice came from the doorway.

"Protect The Shire? Sam what's going on?" It was Rose, she looked around at all their grave faces before her eyes finally rested on her husband. A thought struck Sam and he got up and gripped Rose's hand.

"The Shire is in grave danger Rose I will need your help"

Rose stared at him for a moment fear in her eyes but she said in a steady voice. "I will do what I can but tell me what is wrong?!"

"There are goblins heading our way and I need you to make sure all the maids and little'uns barricade themselves in their homes" Sam replied.

Fear was evident in Rose's eyes but she nodded her head and headed out to find help in order to complete her task.

Merry, Pippin, Sam and Legolas soon followed. "let us call forth our people!" Merry exclaimed. He took up the horn of Rohan that hung at his belt and like he had done all those years ago blew out the shire distress call followed by that of Buckland.

All over the shire hobbits jumped to their feet and raced out of their holes. The sound of the horn brought a vigour to the hobbits of the shire that few knew existed. After a time a large group of male hobbits, some old, some young gathered with a range of weapons from pitchforks and scythes to swords and bows. Legolas looked out at the group of small beings with sad eyes, there was only about 400 hobbits, they were not soldiers or warriors, they had no armour and he could feel the fear radiating from their person though they tried to hide it from their eyes. His gaze fell on Merry who as standing proud on top of a garden wall. He was wearing the armour and gear given to him by Theoden, he called a hush and all the hobbits turned to him.

"My fellow hobbits! You are needed once more to defend the lands you hold dear! Goblins now threaten us! They believe us to be weak and easily overthrown, but I say different! I say we show these foul creatures what we're made of! Put aside your fears and remember what you are fighting for! All your wives and children are depending on you we do not yet know the goblins purpose for coming here but we will not let them cross the Brandywine! We shall meet them in battle and strike them down! Are you with me?!" He was answered by a roar of approval. The hobbits stood holding their weapons up and now all Legolas could feel was anger and determination as the hobbits started marching out of Hobbiton with Merry, Pippin and Sam at the lead. Legolas stood for a moment watching in amazement before racing to catch up with his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are we going to do then Grishta? The humans are already aware of our presence!" asked a particularly foul looking goblin, Kerigna.

"We continue with our plan, we must push our whole strength through the middle of this disgusting country. We are only an hours march from our goal. We must reach the mountains."

* * *

Aragorn soon had all his men gathered to him and was giving out orders. "Half of you will come with me and we will enter the shire from the east, the other half will go with Lorindor, who has insisted to ride despite injury!" He shot a very annoyed look in Lorindor's direction then continued. "We will cut off their escape and their advance. Let us make haste and ride"

* * *

The hobbits moved quickly through Frogmorton and Whitfurrows it wasn't until they were over the Brandywine Bridge that they caught site of the goblin horde. The sight made many of the hobbits quake but they held their ground. Merry and Pippin organised them and set them in lines, those with the longest weapons such as spears and forks went in front and any with hunting bows behind. There were a few more encouraging words from Merry before the hobbits began their charge. 

The goblins were taken heavily by surprise, they had not been expecting any resistance and the fire in the small-beings eye's startled them. But urged on by there leader they met the hobbits with a clash.

Pippin slew the goblin in front of him and ducked the blow of another, quickly retaliating with a swing of his sword. The goblins were no bigger then he was so his size did not hinder him. He hacked at the legs of a charging beast then plunged his sword deep into its chest. He felt someone bump into his back and swung round sword raised only to be met by Merry's smiling face, the hobbit had a scratch on his left cheek but besides that was in top form. They took up defensive positions back to back bringing down any goblins that came too close.

Elsewhere Sam was fairing somewhat the same. He was not an aggressive hobbit by nature but he would do anything to protect his family and his home which he had laboured hard to make glorious once more. He ducked the blows the goblins flung at him and with a cry struck back with his Weapon Sting, the beautiful elven sword Frodo had given him. Its metal blade shone with a bluish warning glow, that made the goblins cower. The hobbit did not see however the sly goblin archer point an arrow in his direction.

In the midst of the battle Legolas's bow was singing as arrow after arrow met their unlucky targets. It did not take him long to empty his quiver and pull out his twin elven daggers cutting down any goblin that crossed his path. A thinning in the attack gave him a chance to look around at how the rest were fairing, to the elf's dismay mixed in with the foul creatures bodies were those of the fallen hobbits, all over the battle-field the halflings fought for their lives, at the minute their ferocity was holding out but Legolas doubted it would be enough the more experienced goblins were gradually getting the upper hand. As he scanned the scene around him his heart leaped into his throat, he saw Sam swinging his blade at the goblins but just behind him the elf saw a goblin archer taking aim, he threw one of his daggers at the orc with all his might but the arrow was already released. Time seemed to slow down as he sped towards the hobbit praying he would reach him on time.

He reached Sam and immediately pushed the hobbit to the side, but he paid for his actions. He was not quick enough to avoid the arrow himself and it buried itself in his side. He suppressed a scream of agony as pain exploded through his body. He made himself take a few slow deep breaths before pulling himself to his feet to continue the fight, he could not let these hobbits stand alone. He broke the arrow off near his flesh, pulled Sam to his feet then ran off to grab his knife and continue the battle.

Grishta the goblin chief fought his way through the fray, killing several hobbits as he went, he had only one thought in his mind he had to reach the safety of the mountains. His killing frenzy did not go unnoticed as Legolas rushed over to prevent him harming anymore hobbits. Grishta turned towards the elf as he approached and took note of the arrow shaft in the beings side. He lunged forward with his sword but Legolas rolled to his left, the goblin kicked out and caught the elf's side forcing the arrow deeper. Legolas cried out and sank to his knees the pain to much for him. Grishta pushed his advantage and lunged again, Legolas just managed to bring his daggers up to parry the attack. Both his weapons were thrown from his hands as a result, he stumbled to his feet facing his enemy Weaponless.

"Your end has come elf!" Spat Grishta hatred streaming from his eyes, he swung his sword at Legolas again intent on finishing the elf, but Legolas moved just enough to avoid the fatal blow, the steel did however meet his flesh and cut deep into his arm, before he had a chance to recover he was knocked off his feet by the Goblin chief. Grishta brought his blade above Legolas's chest and prepared to drive it through the elf's chest.

"Have a nice death!" He hissed. As he raised his sword a well aimed spear from nowhere pierced his back and came out through his stomach. He fell forward in anguish, Legolas quickly pushed the dead goblin away from him and searched for the owner of the spear. Not much more than a hundred yards away a group of horsemen were charging towards the battle, Aragorn at the lead. A cry from the West grabbed his attention away from his friend and he saw yet more horsemen charging from that direction, as both groups approached they slowed their horses so not to trample the hobbits. Most dismounted and within a few minutes the goblins were dispersed and victory was brought to the shire. The goblins that attempted to escape were soon run down and slain

Legolas pushed himself up onto his feet and clutched his side in an attempt to stem the blood flowing through his fingers. He slowly made his way towards Aragorn who was dismounting and walking towards him, he smiled as he reached his friend despite the pain.

"_Mae govannen mellonin nae saian luume_" (Well met my friend it has been too long). Aragorn smiled and returned the greeting but his smile fell as he took in the elf's appearance, he looked pail and drained as though suffering great pain, he then noticed the arrow shaft and the blood surounding it. "Mellonin what happened!?" He exclaimed as he ran forward and grabbed his friend just as he began to fall forward. Darkness took the elf and he knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He felt as though a hundred oliphaunts had trampled him. His head ached and his whole body felt battered and bruised not to mention the stabbing pain that shot up and down his right side.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room with a very low ceiling and was lying on a soft mattress and fluffy pillows. He looked down at the bed and notices it was in fact two small beds pushed together, there was no mistaking that he was in a hobbits bedroom. He then noticed that Aragorn was sleeping in a small seat with his head resting on the arm of the chair and his legs spread straight out in front of him, that can't be comfy Legolas thought. He heard a noise he had not noticed before a soft snoring to his left and turning towards it he noticed Gimli also asleep in a chair. He couldn't help but smile despite his condition.

He searched his hazy mind to recall what had happened, the last thing he remembered was greeting Aragorn after the battle had been won then succumbing to his injuries. He pushed himself up on his elbows in an effort to sit but gasped as the pain in his wounds increased tenfold. The noise was enough to waken Aragorn from his sleep and when he saw that Legolas was awake he rushed to his side rousing Gimli as he did.

"Legolas my friend how do you fair?" Aragorn asked as he placed his hand on the elf's forehead checking for a fever, he was relieved when he found none.

"I have been better" Legolas groaned. Finally managing to sit up with Gimli's help.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, you pointy-eared rascal!" Gimli growled "You could have given me a heart attack I'm not as young as I once was!"

Aragorn and Legolas laughed at the dwarf's comment but Legolas's laugh soon turned into coughs as his parched throat could take no more. Aragorn quickly got him a glass of water and helped him drink it.

"Now my friend you need to rest your wound was deep but not fatal however first I need to change your bandages" Aragorn said as he moved forwards to remove the old ones.

"You always were the mothering type!" Legolas mused grinning at his friend.

"I had to be with you around! Always getting us into trouble and most of the time wounded!" Aragorn retorted.

"If I remember correctly it was after I met you that I started getting into trouble!" Legolas shot back.

"But I always got you out didn't I!?"

The elf just scowled at the man but Aragorn could see the amusement in his friends blue eyes and turned his attention back to the wound.

"Its healing nicely, you should recover fully in a few weeks" Aragorn informed his friends as he wrapped the fresh bandage.

"How long was I unconscious?" Legolas asked.

"Only a few days" Aragorn answered. Legolas's eyes widened in shock.

"A few days?!" he cried.

"Aye, I've never known anyone sleep so long!" Gimli laughed.

"It has done you good, it gave your body the peace it needed to recover, your elven healing has worked wonders, the cut in your arm is just about gone and the wound on your side is knitting together nicely" Aragorn stated.

A thought suddenly struck the elf "How are the hobbits? Are they alright?"

As if on cue 3 sets of fluffy feet came bustling into the room.

"We thought we heard voices!" Said Pippin seeing Legolas awake. He had a bandage wrapped tightly round his head but apart from that he looked his usual cheerful self.

"How do you feel Legolas?" Merry asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"I shall live it was nothing serious, our resident mothering goose has taken care of me" Legolas laughed gesturing to Aragorn.

"I would not be calling me the mothering goose had you been awake to witness Sam's treatment of you! It was he who has sat by your side cooling your brow and making sure you were comfortable, I forced him to take some rest a few hours before you woke" Aragorn said. Legolas looked around searching for the hobbit and noticed him standing sheepishly by the doorway.

"My dear hobbit you need not have done so much, I can see the tiredness in your eyes! You look ill" Legolas said concerned.

"It was the very least I could do mister Legolas sir after all you did save me life, if you hadn't pushed me down that arrow could have killed me" He said.

"It was what any friend would do" Legolas said modestly.

"But you could have died! And it would have been all my fault because I wasn't paying attention! You shouldn't have risked it!" Sam said ringing his hands.

Legolas looked at him straight in the eyes and waved him over, he put his hand on the hobbits shoulder. "I would do it again without hesitation my friend, how could I live with myself if you had died and there was something I could have done to prevent it! You have so much to live for Sam and you must not feel any guilt, it was a battle and these things happen in battles"

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart and Rose does an'all she said she didn't know what she would have done if I'd died" Sam said.

"You are both very welcome mellonin" Legolas said with a warm smile. He then put his head back on his pillows and closed his eyes feeling the weariness wash over him.

"It looks as though the patient is tiring, we'll leave you in peace Legolas" Pippin said as he headed towards the door. "You will need your rest Faramir has been crying for his favourite elf!" Legolas opened his eyes and gave Pippin a mock terrified look before laughing along with everyone else. Merry and Gimli followed Pippin out of the room but Sam stayed by Legolas's bed intent on waiting on the elf hand and foot. Legolas looked at him.

"I really must insist you get some rest my dear hobbit you look as though you are about to fall over!" he said.

"Don't worry Sam I'll look after him" Aragorn promised. As Sam headed to his room Legolas called him back.

"One more thing Sam, it really has been a visit to remember!"

Sam grinned remembering the promise he had made the elf and dwarf in his office then turned and headed out the room.

THE END

Well thats the end! Please review its my first fanfic and all comments are welcome!


End file.
